A lug nut wrench, also known as a lug wrench, is a type of socket wrench used to turn lug nuts on automobile wheels. A typical lug wrench is an L-shaped metal rod with a socket wrench on the bent end and optionally a prying tip on the other end. The prying tip is mainly intended to remove hubcaps or wheel covers that may be covering a wheel's lug nuts.
Ideally, lug nuts on a motor vehicle wheel should be tightened with a torque wrench. However, currently available lug wrenches do not include the capability of providing a known amount of torque to a lug nut being tightened onto a motor vehicle wheel and installing a wheel with a lug wrench requires guessing about the proper tightness of the lug nut. Excessive force can strip threads or make the nuts very difficult to remove and uneven torque applied to the various lug nuts on a motor vehicle wheel, or excessive torque, can lead to warping of a brake rotor if the ear is equipped with disc brakes. Therefore, there is a need for a lug nut wrench that allows a user to apply a preset known amount of torque to a lug nut being tightened on a motor vehicle wheel.